


At Least In My Dreams, We Did.

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure
Genre: AUtober, Dreams, M/M, Metaphors, Office AU, Silly af, proposal but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Ted has a dream where Bill saves him from an office job.This was for AUtober for Office Au I think this counts.





	At Least In My Dreams, We Did.

Ted stood up from his desk and peered over the cubicles to check the wall clock for what was like the millionth time that day. It was currently 8:03. The last time he checked it was 8 am.

Ted groaned, dropping his head onto his desktop keyboard. He quickly regreted it, knowing he had just ruined the spreadsheets he had been working on. 

"Mr. Logan, I hope the Jackson accounts are going well." A familiar condescending voice suddenly sounded behind him. Ted nearly jumped out of his skin trying to compose himself. 

"Yes, Dad sir!" He quickly said. He went to work fixing all the mistakes his keyboard smashing made. Apparently satisified, Ted felt his dad move on, but that gave him little comfort. At any moment, his dad could pop back in to pick at some fault he had. 

"Ted." Another voice sounded. This one echoed faintly like it was far away. Ted could barely make out who it was. 

"Ted." This time, it came stronger. But, Ted continued to ignore it. He couldn't afford to get distracted again, not with his dad prowling about. 

"Ted!" The voice shouted. It sounded like it was right behind him, and Ted knew exactly who that was. Ted jumped up and spun around. 

Bill smiled at him. He dressed in worn jeans and a tank top, a stark contrast to all the well dressed people that worked the office and a welcome one at that. 

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Ted frowned.

"I lost you there for a bit. Going off to military school made you hard to find."

"It was totally un-radical." Ted shuttered as a blur of memories filled his mind. His father used to barked orders at him while he ran drill after drill in the Alaskan snow. He didn't think he could feel so cold and alone. 

Then, he felt warm hands caress his face. "But, I found you, my most esteemed collegue." Bill said gently, running his thumbs over his cheekbones. 

Ted blushed. He grabbed Bill's hands, smiling softly. "Bro..."

"Ted." Bill said. He drew back his hands to pull a small box out of his pocket. He dropped to one knee. "My most bodacious friend. I have something quite important to ask you." He opened the box, revealing a guitar pick. "Will you ditch this crummy office to form a band with me?" 

"Bro of course!" Ted was quick to say. Bill smiled, giving Ted excited butterflies in his stomach. 

Ted took the pick and did their signature air guitar pose with it. Bill hopped to his feet and copied the pose excited. 

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on?" Mr. Logan snapped. He suddenly appeared in front of them, but the terror Ted felt was long gone. 

"We're Wyld Stallionz now, Dad." Ted said, throwing an arm around Bill as if to assert himself more. Bill didn't seem to mind. He leaned into Ted's side. 

Mr. Logan, however, very much minded. "I thought military school beat that idea out of your head, son. Don't you realize that this band is going nowhere? That anything with him-" Mr. Logan sneered at Bill. "is going to go nowhere." 

"No dad." Ted said. He drew Bill's face so that he faced him. "We're going to go everywhere. Together." And then, Ted crashed their lips together. 

************************************************

"Ted!"

"TED!"

Ted jumped up in his desk and looked around. He was in an empty classroom. Bill was at his side, looking at him expectantly. 

"Come on, Ted. We have to go do our history report or you'll wind up in military school." Bill said. 

"Oh, right dude." Ted agreed. He did his best to will away his lingering blush as he followed Bill out the classroom.


End file.
